Enchanted
by CrAzYLoVe1816
Summary: What will happen if you met someone at the craziest moment you can ever imagine? What will do when you realize she is worlds apart from you? What will you do if you fall in love with this person you only saw once? But what if she'll never be yours?


Hi there guys! This is my first time writing a story on Bleach. I really love the HitsuKarin pairing so I made this story for them and I hope you would like this one. BTW, the title is taken from Taylor Swift's song "Enchanted" from her new album. If you have any comments, suggestions or any violent response to this story, do not hesitate to click the Review button and say it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song "Enchanted"**

**Enchanted**

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Toushirou

I still remember how I met this certain girl way back when we were assigned by the Captain-Commander to protect Karakura Town from Hollow attacks since this place has the most number of high-power souls and of course, to help Kurosaki Ichigo prepare for the Winter War. It was not on my plans nor expected. It happened. It just happened. But I'm just wondering if it was just a plain coincidence or a confusing twist of fate?

It was just a casual meeting. Her soccer ball went rolling when she accidentally kicked it and it happened the ball went rolling into my direction so I stopped it with my foot. She saw the ball was with so she came into my direction. She was wearing a white shirt with blue and yellow accents and a pair of shorts showing her bare legs.

Wait a sec. Why am I thinking too much about her bare legs?

Now where was I? I remember! I asked if it was hers then she said "Yes" so I handed it back. I left afterwards not wanting to hear what she'll say since it'd be a waste of time.

You see? No heart-thumping or romantic scene happened. It was just me giving the ball back to her.

Then the next things happened was fuck.

While I was checking the radar on my phone, I heard voices of children whining something about football and "eating spaghetti using their noses" and all that. I didn't mind. After all, it's just a plain kid's talk. Well, I obviously look like a 12-year old but deep inside, I am about a hundred years old.

Thank God I died very young.

Then, I heard a girl's voice that sounds _very_ familiar.

The next thing I heard was footsteps' running on my direction, as I glanced onto my left, the owner of the soccer ball is running on my way. I frowned. What is she up to?

She stopped running and caught her breath.

"You picked the ball, right?" the girl asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Thanks for that." She said.

"You're welcome." I replied back.

The next thing she said shocked the hell out of me.

"Would you like to join into our team? I think you'd be a good asset for our team."

God, why now?

"Sorry but I don't have time for that." I answered.

She frowned. She must be frustrated about what I said. And why would I waste my precious time just to play with those silly kids?

I turned back my eyes onto my phone and I heard rumbling and panicked voices from her friends. Like "he looks dangerous" or "his hair's bleached" and "he's a midg-"

A midget. That one was way _too_ insulting.

"What do you mean by super midget?" I screamed.

All the boys shrieked as if they saw a flying cockroach at their faces. Then I decided to leave already since those pricks are just bugging me out. I put my cell phone on my pocket and went my way to the left.

Then I felt like there was a ball being kicked. And it's heading straight to my direction. Thanks to my well-trained reflexes, I swiftly shifted my pace and kicked the ball right through the curly-haired boy.

Did that girl just tried to hit me with a soccer ball? Childish.

But what shocked me is they were _amazed _by the kick I blown. Should they more concern to their friend whom I just hit in his goddamn face?

What a silly day

* * *

The next events happened like a whirlwind. You see, the girl and I met again and ask why I didn't come to their soccer practice which I am _so _not obliged to go. I felt a reiatsu only blocks away from where I was standing (and may I know why Matsumoto and others are not on their assigned posts?). I was about to leave but she shrugged me off and telling me not to go into that way. I sense there is something _supernatural_ about her.

The next day I watched her and her friends playing soccer at the park which Matsumoto misinterpreted as stalking. Me? Stalking to a mere human girl? Just to let you know, my mind is still functioning well and I was just doing that for some clarifications on my part. On the day of their game against some humans, I went there just to check them out a bit. They saw me from afar and called me in. It wasn't on my plan to play soccer but when I saw her bruise on her right knee, my other side is telling me to help and the adrenaline to play were starting to flow in my nerves. I've got no choice but to help.

Seriously, it was the first time I accepted a favor just because of a bruised knee. Of a girl.

I substituted one guy from her team and started the second half of the. We are just a point higher than the other team. It was me who gave her team them scores. Yet, I'm not really a part of this team so I kicked the ball to her for the winning goal. We won the game against those high school pricks when a huge aura was felt on the area. I tried to drive them away from the pending chaos when she attempted to kill the Hollow with just a soccer ball.

Correction by the way, it was a Menos that attacked us.

The Menos just flinched and got pissed. It's attacking to her direction when I blocked its attack with my Zanpakutou. I killed the Menos using my bankai Daiguren Hyourinmaru. After that, her eyes were filled of shock and anxiousness and she asked me if her friends are okay, well they were. I gave her a hand and helped her stand.

Well in my part, I was also shocked because she saw me in my Shinigami form. She must have that supernatural power after all. She asked me if I'm a Shinigami and I admitted that I am one. She also asked about her brother's whereabouts.

Stop right there.

She has a _brother?_

Is she saying that she is the sister of the ex-ryoka turned substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki?

Well, should I be shock about the fact that she can also see us just like her brother? Good God.

Then Matsumoto came and as usual, very late. She saw her and she said hi. She asked me if what is our relationship and I said Matsumoto is my lieutenant. She was amazed and told me I'm too cool for an _**elementary student.**_

I got pissed and she just laughed and patted my head.

From the way we met, I can say that she has that very strong personality and I think I'm beginning to like that. I wonder when I will see him again.

**TO BE CONTINUED :]**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I know it's still crappy and Toushirou is doing all the talking but I forgot to say that this story is just on Shirou's side (gome!) but don't worry guys, I'll do my best to give you a very excellent story. And just to let you know guys, this story will only contain 8-10 chapters so it will be a very short but sweet story. R&R and Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
